


Welcome Home

by TyJax_Fanfiction (TyJax_EeOwen)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, New Couch, Protective Isaac Lahey, Welcome Home, Welcome Home Blow Job, embracing, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_Fanfiction
Summary: The moment the door opened and he saw Jackson walk into the room, looking around before his eyes landed on Isaac, Isaac was on his feet, not being able to help himself. He waved his arms out and towered over Jackson, his arms wrapping around him and dragging him into a bear hug, the bags that the other had been holding fell to the ground.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



Isaac was excited, and not the usual excited like when they won a round in Lacrosse when they were in school or when he returned from New Orleans after visiting some family, no. He was as excited and giddy as that time he took away the dogs pain a while ago. He felt happy and warm in the best way possible. He and Jackson were moving in together and Isaac was waiting inside, sitting on a corner-couch that his counterpart had been eyeing up when they’d gone to Ikea not too long ago. Honestly, it was really comfortable, Jax had a great eye.

He’d actually been waiting there as soon as he got home from his shift at the Animal Clinic, he could barely wait and he just sat there, staring at the door and then at his phone that sat idly on the cushion beside him.

It was when the Wolf heard the Sportscar turn a nearby corner and drive into the parking-lot that his heart started picking up the pace, Isaac doing what he could to try and calm himself down so that he didn't seem _too_ excited. He knew that Jackson would focus on it and not let him live it down.

Isaac tried as hard as he could to stay there on the sofa, his body wanting to move to the door to hug the other, wanting some form of physical contact as soon as possible, but he couldn’t. He had a plan and this was it. He wanted to stick to his script.

He was biting the inside of his lip in anticipation and excitement, his nerves itching under his skin like sparks of static. Isaac waited and waited, his hearing picking up as much as possible like Jackson walking up the outer stairs to the second level. More waiting, and a smile started drawing at his lips, the corner getting further and further apart until he was beaming. There was a long moment of silence outside, a curse being heard from the Werewolf Kanima Hybrid and then there was the sound of keys clinking together, a click of a key being stuck in the hole before it turned and he had to force himself to stay put.

The moment the door opened and he saw Jackson walk into the room, looking around before his eyes landed on Isaac, Isaac was on his feet, not being able to help himself. He waved his arms out and towered over Jackson, his arms wrapping around him and dragging him into a bear hug, the bags that the other had been holding fell to the ground.

They stayed there for a while, the door still open and letting in a breeze as Isaac just held onto him, face buried in the hybrids’ neck, taking in his scent for the second time that day. The first time being that morning.

Isaac reluctantly unwrapped one arm to push the door closed, the two still standing there, Jackson having wrapped his arms around Isaac too and he was chuckling against him, warm breath puffing against his neck.

“Welcome home,” he muttered against the hybrids skin, his lips brushing up against his pulse point and he could feel the shudder that left the slightly shorter man. He took it in and ran his mouth up and down over the pulse, placing a kiss there. Jackson’s breath had caught in his throat and he turned them around, the hybrid being forced to backpedal when Isaac stepping forward and eventually, Jackson reached the couch, the edge hitting the back of his legs. The Wolf had angled them so that they were lying sidelong along the couch, spread out over it with him on top. He dropped against him, face buried in his neck again and Jackson just lying there.

“I love this sofa,” the other man said after a moment, the two sprawled out and relaxing on the intensely plush cushions. The couch was long enough to fit the both of them and he was sure that that was one of the reasons as to why Jackson wanted it in the first place.

“I know,” he answered with a smirk, lifting his head to look up at the Hybrid who was staring down at him from where his head was resting against the arm of the couch. He was smiling lazily at him. Maybe from both a hard day of work and finally getting the chance to chill.

“I love you,” he then said and Isaac smirked harder, his hand brushing up the other's chest, half of the wolfs’ face buried in Jackson’s shirt. He smelt so damn good that he couldn’t help but inhale it.

“I know that too,” he repeated and chuckled softly. “Love you,” he returned and squirmed his way up the hybrid's body. He was blanketing him, his face now inline with Jackson's. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the other man's’ mouth, pulling back just as the other was about to kiss back and then kissing again and doing the same, making it so Jackson didn't have the chance to return it, being a tease.

There was a pause, the hybrid staring up at him with an expression between amused and exasperated and Isaac just smiled at him before he got up and scooted down the other's body. He reached out and started unbuttoning Jacksons’ button-fly before pulling the jeans down to about mid-thigh, his underwear going with them and he lowered his head, angling so that he was on the side of it, head tilted slightly. He ghosted his lips over the warm muscle before gently latching onto the base and sucking, his tongue lapping at the skin. He heard Jacksons’ light puff, a gentle gasp and he smirked, angling his head around to do the same to the other side, his tongue running up the thick cock.

He glanced up at the Hybrid as he ran his tongue against his skin, the wet, hot muscle flattening against the cock that was gradually hardening under his ministrations. He slowly slid up from the base to the tip in one swift motion and once he reached the top he saw Jackson finally look at him, arousal clear in his eyes. He winked before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, slowly beginning to bob his head and get lower and lower on Jackson’s dick. He loved how big it was and the Hybrid knew it.

He gently gripped the base of his cock, hollowing out his mouth and throat to go as deep as he could. The Wolf could feel the tip pass through the hole in the back of his mouth and gently press against the back of his throat. He waited a while longer, keeping it there to tease, feeling Jackson squirm under him and seeing the tension in his muscles along his waist. The other was trying hard to not move, to not buck his hips regardless of how badly he wanted to.

Isaac watched him, eyes as sharp as they usually were, maybe a little more so since he was so fixated on Jackson right now. The Hybrid had closed his, his jaw clenching in a show of trying to keep some control. That, or he was trying to hold his orgasm already, could be either.

He chuckled lightly around him, the sound vibrating through Jackson’s dick and around his pelvis, the muscles squirming under the tough skin. Isaac grabbed the base of his cock and gently sucking on it, suckling a little before pulling back and bobbing, going down on him inch by slow inch to tease him. His hand moved with his mouth, stroking with each bob of his head and Isaac saw Jackson press his head back hard against the arm of the chair, his mouth a little open, letting out a slow breath.

 _“Jesus Christ,”_ the Hybrid muttered softly, opening his eyes to see him. Isaac was staring, still bobbing his head and he finally felt Jackson’s hips twitch, bucking just slightly, a pant-ish huff leaving his mouth and Isaac just sucked deeper, still going while the hips continued rolling up against him.

Isaac gradually pulled back and started bobbing his head faster, tilting this way and that for more sensation and Jackson was panting, both hands now reaching out and entangling themselves in Isaac’s hair. He continued twisting his head in different angles, back and forth while bobbing over and over with Jackson rocking his hips up faster and faster and he could feel just how hard the Hybrid was. To push him, Isaac growled, the vibration being sent straight through the other man, his body stiffening, a growl leaving his own throat and Isaac immediately tasted the warm, sour seed that sprayed from Jackson’s cock, coating the inside of his mouth completely.

Isaac stayed put for a moment, watching him and just milking the other man until he was empty and then slowly pulled back, leaning up and smirking as he swallowed everything. Jackson was practically boneless again after another damn good blowjob. He was lying there, panting softly, sprawled out and Isaac drank the view in.

“What about you?” the Hybrid questioned breathlessly and Isaac smiled, leaning down and lying over the other man. He blanketed him again and wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't about Isaac right now, it was about Jackson and Isaac wanting to treat him with the best Welcome Home gift in their new Apartment.

“I’m fine. You can give me a blowjob later,” he muffled into the Hybrids neck, the two just lying there, relaxed and comfortable. There was a huff, bemused and tired and he could feel the moment that Jackson had nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy *insanely late* Birthday!!  
> See, it's actually an early birthday gift for next year *-Whistles nervously-*


End file.
